


【VD】“一杯樱桃水，加半泵脱乳焦糖酱，放一颗朗姆酒冰淇淋。”

by Crystalwort



Series: 巨龙au [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 崽是蛋生的 延续自上篇龙au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: *尼禄误入一群患有斯巴达PTSD的、热爱人类生活的恶魔的互助会的故事。*延续自上篇巨龙AU:http://archiveofourown.org/works/22433278/chapters/53599870
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: 巨龙au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617904
Kudos: 21





	【VD】“一杯樱桃水，加半泵脱乳焦糖酱，放一颗朗姆酒冰淇淋。”

这段时间天气不错，所有的好故事大概都有这么个开头，但这段时间的确天气不错。

和巨龙同行的最大好处就是他们所在的地方几乎永远阳光灿烂，森林和野火的气味，苔藓在漫溪里窸窣生长，从水里奋起的鲑鱼跳进月熊的嘴里。雨水在它们诞生很久之后才因为各种因素叠加而出现，所以偶尔那么一两次的——请注意，是偶尔和一两次——绵雨就常常预示着一些别的东西了。

穿行的车流急促地想要砸碎雨滴，行人慌乱又充满兴奋地走在弥漫起来的雾气里。

尼禄往贩卖机里投了两枚硬币，然后把乱糟糟的白发脑袋藏进帽子里，雨水让他觉得黏糊糊的但同时也阻隔了很多气味。

他们早餐吃了不加盐的白煮蛋和鸡汤，维吉尔坚持如此，但丁则愤怒地指责他变得无情起来。

“披萨，”巨龙偷偷和他的儿子嘟囔着。他们只敢背着维吉尔小声谈论，虽然尼禄是在人类世界长大的那个，但他们家唯一会做饭的是姬莉叶，他和妮可能把罐头食物搞熟都得感谢老天爷了，“我需要披萨。”

尼禄不太热衷那类暖呼呼、热腾腾、且充满滋腻口感的食物，但最近的饮食的确也让他感到有些寡淡了，再者说，他很难拒绝但丁的要求。

所以这就是他为什么会在雨幕连片的此刻顶着风站在这家叫做“群魔”的新建意大利餐馆门口。店里人不算很多，但大部分顾客都只点了一碗牡蛎汤配一小碟油炸薄荷叶。

“新人？那看来我是最后一个了，”站在他背后一个中年男人友好地替他推开门，他长得不算英俊，但看起来有股神采奕奕的气质，“在‘互助会’开始前想来点什么吗？”

尼禄迷惑地眯起眼，但男人则自顾自地把他拖了进去，他手里提着大概七八杯寒天奶茶。餐馆里的装饰看起来懒洋洋而充满烟火气，所有人都向他们问好，空气溢荡着小茴香、油滋滋的萨拉米肠以及黄酱鸡肝的味道。

后厨里有大概二十个人，他们正吵吵闹闹地交谈着。

“说真的，”一个中年女人优雅地拿起一块榛果馅饼，看起来就像是在吸食牡蛎一样仔细用牙齿间隙研磨它，“谁组织的这个来着？”

“巴尔，”一个小女孩晃荡着她的腿，“是巴尔，当时我去血泉泡澡的时候碰到他，他逮我来的。”

“那他呢？”

“不知道，但我最后一次见他是他正去Qliphoth树顶的路上，大概是想规划他的新宫殿？”

“喔，真可怜，那他的宝石收藏归我了，”那个瘦骨嶙峋的摇滚歌手把馅饼从中年女人的手里拿走，他皱皱眉头，然后看向推门进来的中年男人，“我以为这里面至少会有点血浆——人造的也行。”

“你得戒掉你的坏习惯了——以及，让我们欢迎一下新人。”

老天。尼禄在他们不知为何非常热烈的掌声里迟钝地想到。这是一群恶魔。

“我们可以搞一个魔权组织吗？你知道，我听说但丁才是讲道理的那个，我们可对搞乱人类世界没有兴趣。”小女孩仔细地剥着一大罐开心果，然后蘸着榛子巧克力酱一口口吃掉。她模糊不清地说，然后把装着很多点心的餐盘递给坐在她身边的尼禄，“尝尝这些，你会喜欢的。”

男孩几乎要笑出声了。但丁讲道理？

他冷酷地想，讲道理到需要他还没成年的儿子——至少以巨龙的年龄来算，他的确是个龙宝宝——背着他老爹出来给他购买打牙祭的披萨。

姬莉叶知道会怎么想，会觉得尼禄和但丁一样不成熟吗？

“我爱人类，”有声音这么说，随后引起了一阵悉悉索索的赞同声，“还有他们的垃圾食品。”

“但丁讲道理也许是事实，但魔界在上，我可在他哥哥手底下做过事。”中年男人打了个寒颤，“暴君，简直就是暴君。”

“谁来试试和他讲魔界的财务问题？”

“我们过去可是和人界有流通渠道的！看看现在，”他痛心疾首地往嘴里塞了一大团泡芙，“恶魔的确需要统治没错，但也得讲理论、搞实践。”

不，尼禄想，他的双亲都不热衷这些的。

他们更信奉“有问题，就打爆它”，家训如此。

“说服但丁就行，”是一阵咔咔声，哦，他们开始吃炸鸡皮和炸薄荷叶了，“他们早搞在一起了。”

“我怀疑过，但说真的？”

“我观察过，”中年女人说，她指指自己的八双眼睛，“以及，他们又有了一个蛋。”

“龙不是很难生育吗？我以为他们当年搅得天翻地覆是为了斯巴达留下来的蛋。”

“魔界在上，我那时候都被派去东境找那颗蛋了。”

“等等，你们好奇是谁生的吗？”

“......我押但丁。”

“这又不是什么赌局，但我加码3000枚魂石还有巴尔的那群仆从。你知道，他训他们真的有一套。”

“喔，如果不是斯巴达已经死了，我觉得我们会有大型剧情连续剧看的。”

“嗯呃-那可不一定，”那个孜孜不倦往嘴里扔巧克力酱开心果的女孩捏着嗓子说，“我在洪荒时流边缘见过他的影子，不过只是影子，我可不敢踏进去仔细瞧。”

“但他必然能够回来，”她皱皱鼻子，“我是说，那可是斯巴达。”

“所以他们会被打断腿吗？”摇滚歌手幸灾乐祸地说，然后他不满地转向中年男人，“你为什么只提了七杯奶茶。”

“这是给我太太和孩子们的，”中年男人温和地说，“我原本计划再晚一点来的，但我在门口碰到了这个无措的新人。”

“喔，已经第六个了？朱诺真厉害，”他由衷地说，“人类真厉害，我还记得我妈生我的时候一边痛骂一边捏死我爹的事。”

“......”

“我们又偏题了。”

“好吧，让我们谈谈其他的，略过这些-”女人比划比划手指，“-这些血色故事吧。”

他们一齐看向尼禄，带着点亲切地鼓励，告诉他别害羞也别害怕。

“那么你呢，新人，你有什么想说的吗？”

他为这庞大的信息量感到头痛，同时又有些奇怪的共鸣让他燃起了同情，对这群恶魔，也是对自己。

“他们是我父母。”

于是尼禄·斯巴达捏紧了他的连帽衫，干巴巴地说。

言简意赅，又如此坦诚而恳切，充溢了孝子的满腔血泪和切切控诉。

“以及我想打包两张薄拍披萨，不要橄榄，双份芝士，呃，你猜怎么着，再来点炸薄荷叶吧。”

-END-


End file.
